Frozen: The Start of New Trouble
by XxAGxX
Summary: Ever since they brought back summer, everything was fine. But that all ends once Elsa angers Hans, who threats to make their life miserable. Her powers are deteriorating. Anna is slowly putting herself in danger. Will Anna sacrifice herself to save her friends? Will Elsa ever gain control and save Anna? They go on a quest that will only make things worse
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Rebirth**

It was wonderful. Very wonderful in fact, that it was very unreal. The quiet kingdom of Arendelle was now a lively and thriving place. It has been 5 months since the Frozen Summer and it seems as though it has been years. Though there were much happening that the citizens themselves could not see. The two sisters were rejoicing, giving every minute of their time with each other.

"Elsa! Elsa, wake up!" Anna shouted behind Elsa door.

It was quiet… until the door opened. Anna felt the roughness of a thrown snowball.

"Gotcha!" Elsa claimed.

They kept on throwing snowballs until they finally decided it was enough. But there was something that they craved forever…

"Chocolate!" They said in unison.

"Come on, I'm sure there are _plenty_ of chocolate to go around to last us a lifetime."

"Wait! I almost forgot! I-"

"Hi Guys!" Olaf, a magical snowman, shouted, cutting off Anna.

"…promised Olaf that I'd-"

"Anna, come on! You said to me… 2 days ago, that you and me and Sven would go and play. Am I right?" said Olaf not sure of his own thoughts.

"Yes… I did. Ok then… bye, Elsa! I'm sure you were going to do some of your queenly duties anyway." Anna said, thinking she'd leave her sister with all of Arendelle's problems.

"Yes, I have business to attend to… (Including _that_ one)…Goodness! Being queen is hard! If only Mother and Father were here." Elsa said, thinking that the kingdom would have been better off with her parents as the monarchs.

"Well...off we go!" Olaf said, grabbing Anna's arm and heading out.

Olaf waddled off smelling purple flowers he was probably allergic to, which was unusual, considering because he was magically built snowman. Anna joyfully watched him, but thought of Elsa, who hardly had fun due to her being Queen of Arendelle and such. She wished she could help. All of a sudden, she felt guilt. She thought of how free Elsa might have felt during her time away in the ice palace. Her brainstorm of thoughts disappeared when she saw Olaf heading towards Sven, the reindeer, who apparently caught Olaf's flying carrot nose.

"Hey, Sven, you cute little reindeer!" Olaf cooed while hugging Sven.

"Hi, Sven! How ya doing?" Anna said, remembering all he's done during their adventure of finding Elsa.

"Ok, let's go!"

Anna followed, but wondered where Kristoff might be, since Sven was here. She would have to find out later.

**Meanwhile Elsewhere…**

'_It'll be okay… it's just __**two**__ simple meetings. I can just reject to Weselton's and it'll be fine'._ Elsa thought to herself.

She thought of the king of Weselton and the king of The Southern Isles. Weselton was indeed angry at the cut of their trade, and they had the duke to blame for that. They decided if they pardoned for it, they can reason with her. Elsa thought so otherwise, it was practically a waste of time. She was sure of her decision and it was final. On other words, The princes and the king of The Southern Isles just wanted to apologize for the evil deeds their youngest brother had committed... AND, _something else_.

"Your Majesty, The ship of what claims to belong to Weselton has arrived." Said Kai, one of the most loyal servants.

Elsa shivered. "Summon them in the castle, and inform me once they arrive."

The man bowed and understood what he's been told to do. After a few minutes, the king of none other than Weselton had arrived. Once informed, she closed her eyes and sighed. When her eyes were opened, she went to door and opened it and realized what trouble this may cause.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Well, here's chapter 2! Please leave a review so I can know how I'm doing or what I can improve on... Thanks!_**

**Chapter 2: Trouble**

Elsa was ready for whatever the need was to come across an ocean to discuss a decision that was already made. Honestly, were Weselton's people really THIS mad? As she walked down the staircase, the stairs were slightly freezing. Ignoring this, she tried her best to act as though nothing troubled her, even though it was quite the opposite.

She stared at the king. He looked at a young age and if his scary facial features didn't scare her, she didn't know what did. His clothing, she assumed, was of Weselton's attire and like her, he didn't bear a crown.

"Queen Elsa, I'm quite sure you know of why I have journeyed to Arendelle, I believe?" The king said in such a serious, yet calm manner that she wasn't sure what to answer.

"Yes, to discuss our cut in trade." Elsa responded, knowing what's yet to come. "I actually-"

"I know that the Duke has been very greedy in terms of trying to exploit your riches, but I can assure you, that was not my_-….Weselton's_ intention. So if I may-"

Elsa was annoyed at his attempt to sway her with words to reconnect their partnership, she cut him off and answered:

"No, I mean- No, I was sure of my decision and it is final. So your Highness, I suggest you put your troubles aside and depart from Arendelle. _Immediately_."

He stared in a murderous glare and began to speak.

**Meanwhile…**

" Anna, look! A teeny-weeny butterfly!" Olaf said, entranced by its, well, teeny-ness.

"Yup, I see it, and the rest of the stuff…you saw…" Anna trailed off.

She stared blankly at the blue sky with the fall of a simple, yet pretty, snowflake at her nose. She looked around the winter wonderland of the beautiful flowers and decorations the citizens laid out and thought of the winter _wasteland_. The poor people freezing, snow and ice filled every home, surely not the ideal picture. Then, Elsa went into her thoughts, and mischief filled her mind. She wanted to check on her and that's exactly what she was going to do. Sure, Olaf was depressed of the idea, but Sven was there to keep him busy. She then rushed to the castle. Though the greets of her kind-hearted people slowed her down, she wasn't _that_ much in a hurry. The kingdom's marketplace was pretty busy, considering it was December, that time of year you really need supplies. Though the booths tops were probably going to burst of snow, no one had noticed. After passing Arendelle's terrace-like village, she made her way into the castle. She was pushed by the angry king, who stormed out of the castle. Anna wasn't sure that guy had a good talk with Elsa, so, more the reason to see her.

**Back with Olaf… **

"So, I'll call you Sven… number 2, 'cause there's already a Sven." said Olaf still holding the butterfly from earlier.

Kristoff arrived from visiting his troll family that had raised him ever since he was little. He sat next to Olaf and petted and fed Sven.

"Oh, that's Kristoff. Yeah, he does look like a funky-looking donkey, right?" Olaf said with Kristoff rolling his eyes.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kristoff asked, biting Sven's half-eaten carrot.

"Playing, well Anna was here, but she left… how mean. What are YOU doing here?"

"I just came back fro-"

"I didn't ask you, I asked this other butterfly. But Yeah, what _are_ you doing here."

Kristoff sighed, it was inevitable, Olaf was, well, Olaf. Suddenly a cloud surrounded Arendelle's Castle. Something was up.

"Sven, go!" Kristoff shouted as he forcefully grabbed Olaf and hopped on Sven.

"What's going on!" Olaf said as he was held sideways.

**At the Castle…**

You can probably assume Anna did something stupid. Probably told her it was okay or "How'd it go?" or something like that. However, that wasn't the case. Elsa wasn't the cause of it either. Well, she was, but she didn't know she was doing it. The powers were controlling themselves and was impossible to control. What had happened between the two? What happened with the meeting between The Southern Isles? What caused Elsa to go haywire?

"Elsa! Elsa! What happened? Where are you!?" Anna cried, struggling through the indoor blizzard.

"I-Anna, GET AWAY!" Elsa panicked.

"No, I am not leaving you! Now what is going on?!"

"I. Said. LEAVE! You are not safe here!" Elsa was thinking of what _he_ said. What she drank. What she became afraid of.

**Southern Isles… **

"I'm so glad you've changed your ways, Hans." Said Hans's eldest brother, the king.

"I'm a changed man, I've found the evil in my ways and I was just, mad at how you've guys been treating me." Hans lied with a hidden smirk in his face.

"Well, that won't happen again." Assured the king . "Plus, whatever you did to apologize to Elsa really worked if she got all emotional about it and started a blizzard!"

"She was forgiving and was touched by it she had gone mad…"Hans replied

_As if…_ he thought. His threat would cause Elsa into isolation, maybe death at the best.

"Oh, but Anna will take the throne if Elsa does do what I've asked. I'll still kill her. Then, I will ask to take Arendelle and politely take the throne!"

"Hans, you shall now bid an apology to Princess Anna of Arendelle."

"Yes…. At once!" said Hans with an unheard chuckle afterwards.

"No, I don't want to go a FOOT near him!" Anna protested.

"Just say 'its fine' and it'll all be over before he starts" Kristoff added.

"But I'm worried about Elsa. I wonder if she's alright. I calmed her down a bit, but was it enough?"

"Anna, I-"

"IT'S FINE! Bye, see you later! Great apology!"

"Let me speak. I am sorry for what I did. I was just angry over my own family issues that I'd let power get the best of me. I am deeply sorry"

Anna wanted to throw up, but it wouldn't be a proper thing to do. Not that anything she did was proper…

"Yeah, sure, now please, leave at once-"

Suddenly, it started to get colder. Anna shivered and was shocked in horror to see a cyclone forming at the tip of the castle.

"Elsa!" Anna quickly rushed to the castle, realizing the possibility of isolation once again." I am not going to let that happen!"

"It's working!..." Hans chuckled and left for the fjords.

**Tell me what you think so far. Sure, it's not great, but please comment, review! Next chapter is a possibility…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! I promise it'll get good after a while. This is where the real conflict begins, including a flashback. Comment, Review please. Thanks!**

**Chapter 3: Danger In a Flash**

"It's working!... The potion is working. Darn, if she ends up dead, then the price was worth it!" Hans thought to himself.

He had meet a man during his 4 month imprisonment. He offered "something for victory" in exchange for about a thousand gold coins. Of course he accepted, but had to pay him_ after_ he was released. He did so and was never heard of again.

**(Flashback)**

_"__My Queen, I present King, uh…. Lu-what?... Well, the King of The Southern Isles!"_

_"__My lady, it is an honor to meet you. I am here in favor of my youngest brother, Hans. I've heard of the evil deeds he has committed and came to sincerely apologize for his behavior. I am sure you wish all but to talk about him or to him, but I'd thought it'd be nice if Hans also came to apologize, AND, something else."_

_"__Sure, it won't hurt to hear a few words or say a few words." Elsa responded._

_Actually, he was right. She __**would**__ wish all but speak or hear of that fiend who hurt Anna and attempted to kill her. But she knew this was a one-time thing, so she humbly accepted. As she saw him walk in, he held something. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. Ignoring it, Hans began to speak,_

_"__Qu-Queen Elsa, I, um, this is awkward, I came to apologize for what I've done and, I know this isn't helping, but I'm sorry."_

_"__Um, I am not sure whether-." Elsa said politely_

_ "__And, I wanted another chance with Anna, not for power, but because I feel sorry on how I played with her feelings. May I?"_

_Elsa was speechless. Obviously this was another prank to take over. Also, because Anna was quite happy around Kristoff. Either way, she wouldn't want to hang around him after what he'd done to her._

_"__Um, I'm not sure. That is not my decision. Ask Anna for yourself."_

_"__May I talk to you, privately?"_

_"__Sure."_

_They were led into another room secured with guards out the door. Hans suggested a drink. Elsa accepted. Kai brought in two glasses of water and Hans offered to take the rest. Unknowingly, he poured some of the liquid into the water and vaporized._

_"__Here you go!"_

_"__Thanks, anyway, what is it you were meaning to tell me?" Elsa asked taking a huge gulp from the glass._

_"__I just wanted to say… I will take over Arendelle. If it is the last thing I do. You can save the trouble by running away or marrying me to yourself or Anna. If, however, you refuse, I'll have Weselton, our country, and others turn against you and wipe your ENTIRE population out. Plus, I'll have Anna and all closest to you, __**killed**__._

_Elsa froze. How could she not expect this? The thought of the innocent men, women, children, and even Anna killed was awful. If she chose to compromise with Hans, she or Anna (if she was selfish), would be married to him and have Arendelle in constant danger. Then she felt pain. Her hands shook. A blizzard started to form._

_"__Tell me your answer within a week. The choice is yours." He took off._

_He lied to those outside saying Elsa was emotionally touched with his apology and he and his brother should leave._

_"__But I was meaning to tell her something else." The king reminded._

_"__You can tell her later, but not now." Hans stalled._

_He and his brother evacuated and returned home. Elsa was out of control. Ice formed everywhere. She caused a cloud of storm to form around the castle. She tried gloves, blankets, and even chocolate to calm her down. But she couldn't._

_"__H-How. Ugh. Stop! No!" Elsa felt constant and eternal pain._

_That is, until she heard Anna._

_"Elsa! Elsa! What happened? Where are you!?" Anna cried, struggling through the indoor blizzard._

_"I-Anna, GET AWAY!" Elsa panicked. She was so afraid that'd she'd hurt her, she didn't want to risk it._

_"No, I am not leaving you! Now what is going on?!"_

_"I. Said. LEAVE! You are not safe here!" Elsa was thinking of what Hans said. What was in the water she drank. How afraid she was of his threat._

**Present Time**

Elsa was afraid. She was calmed by Anna, but once she left, her powers went out of control. It had caused a Snow Cyclone. She had created various forms of Marshmallow.

"No! Why is this- Why do I feel weak?" Elsa felt herself being drained and blacked out.

Anna came in moments after. She rummaged through the snow Elsa created. She saw an unconscious Elsa.

"Elsa! No, you'll be okay. You've been acting strange lately. Oh I know, we'll go to the trolls. I'm sure they'll be able to help."

Anna told Kristoff of the situation and agreed to take her to them. They took the sleigh and journeyed to the mountain to find out the cure to her uncontrollable powers. Anna had tears in her eyes. She had gotten her sister back and now she was close to losing her. The mountain terrains were at usual during winter. Fallen leaves, snowy grass, and occasionally icicles. Sven knew the place like the tip of his hoof, so weather usually never mattered. Olaf, an apparent stowaway, watched how sad everyone looked. At times like these, he always had something to say that would get a good laugh out of them. But now was not that time. They saw Elsa's ice palace. Ah, memories. They passed by every place they'd gone through during their adventure 5 months ago. Everything seemed the same.

"Are you okay?" Olaf started.

"No, Why do these things keep happening? What have we done to the world to deserve this?!" Anna started to tear up.

"Nothing, you're just thinking way too hard. Come on, Pabbie will be able to fix this and we can return." Kristoff said, trying to cheer her up.

"How do you know? The last time you told me this, he was unable to do anything. How are you sure he'll know why Elsa's been acting strange? What if… he can't?" Anna voice was cracking. "What if she can't be helped?! What if…I'm scared."

She leaned on his shoulder and released her tears. All her thoughts of the horrible things that can happen to Elsa got to her. Pabbie just HAD to know what was going on. Because if he didn't, it'll all be over.

**How is the story going? I'll try to add a chapter daily if people like it. Comment, Review Please! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Here's chapter 4. I don't know where I'm going with this, so please, if you have suggestions, feel free to…. Suggest! Review, Thanks!_**

**Chapter 4: Wait, What!?**

Pabbie just HAD to know some way to help Elsa. Because if he doesn't, it'll all be over. Anna didn't know what to do. She stared at the back of the sleigh, and saw Olaf watching over Elsa as they journey to find a solution. Now, she felt really guilty. This would never had happened if she wasn't dumb enough to fall for Hans within a few seconds. She hated him so much. She was sure she found true love back then. Then, the sled stopped.

"Kristoff, what's wrong?" Anna felt scared.

"Wait…"

He went off the sled to examine the area. Something was wrong. Anna felt like someone was watching them. Then, Elsa awoke, causing the area to undergo a serious snow change.

"Where is this? Where am I!? Anna?!" Elsa said in shock.

"We're going to help you, now calm DOWN!"

"Kristoff! , come on! Let's go!"

They immediately raced to the Valley of The Living Rock. There it took a few moments for them to change and greet them.

"Hey, Guys. I'm here for a serious reason. Anna's sister Elsa is in danger and I need to see Pabbie!"

"Right, please!" Anna pleaded

Pabbie entered, sensing some strange disturbance in the area.

"Ah, Elsa. It's been long since you last arrived. Come here."

Elsa recalled coming here when she was young, but hesitated before going closer to the old troll.

"Hmm. Oh, Elsa, you are in grave danger. You have been tricked to devouring a fatal liquid that may cause you to go out of control. Your powers are dying out and making you lose control. If the liquid isn't removed, you, too, will die."

"What?! No, No, No, No. What else?" Elsa panicked.

"Your hair will undergo the change of its original color."

"What?! There must be a way to prevent this, no?" Anna feared.

He was right. In fact, Elsa's top bangs turned to a dark brown color. She, along with Anna were frightened. Pabbie left for a while. Then they all heard a strange noise. Then, Pabbie returned and called Anna over.

"Anna, there is indeed a way, that I know of, that can save Elsa. But, it will have to come from a sacrifice. She can pass the poison to another out of willingness. They will slowly die when they are cold."

"I'll do it. She's the only family I got left. She saved me once, I'll save her. But, can I do it in secret?"

"Yes."  
Anna was willing to save her sister, even if it meant losing her own life. She was given a teal-colored liquid and took her pain. She, once again, had a frozen heart. Elsa was given a yellow potion and her pain vanished. They returned back to Arendelle with a hurried and suspicious Hans waiting. Anna went with the rest to the meadow for some peace and quiet. Not telling anyone of her inner pain and sacrifice.

"So, h-have (huff) you, you decided?" Hans said, in a tired voice.

"Yes, and I say NO." Elsa responded.

"No? Are you,… Are you sure that is your final answer?"

"Yes. I am quite sure you'll fail, because you have no way of cooperating with other-"

"Actually, I've acquainted with four kingdoms, who are fully convinced that you want to destroy them and take over. And the best part, I have your friends in captivity right now."

"No… you're-you're LYING!"

"Oh, do you want to go visit them, they can be saved. But if you deny our partnership, after we win the war, they shall be killed."

"Leave them alone!"

"So, will you reconsider? For Anna's sake?"

**Meanwhile…**

"Let us GO!" Anna demanded.

"Hey, what do you want, anyway!?" Kristoff added.

"Get in there!" yelled a man in a long brown robe.

"Hey, that's not nice. Say please! Gosh, humans these days. Sheesh." Olaf said walking in the cage in the middle of nowhere.

Anna remembered what Pabbie had said. She was indeed very cold and didn't know how long she'd survive. Especially hearing that Elsa, ALONE, was at war with 5 different nations. She shivered at the thought that Elsa may die. Realizing how much of a waste her sacrifice was. Olaf was optimistically trying to enjoy their small cage and went on and on saying_, Hey we're not dead_ or _Hey, look how metal these bars are_. He wasn't helping.

"Oh god…" said Anna shivering at the second. For a second, she lost even_ more_ hope noticing a dropped map on the floor. By the looks of it, they are **_far_** from home. **_Very Far. _**Her heart sank. Even if they got the chance to escape, they'll never reach Arendelle in time to help Elsa.

"This is all my fault guys. I put myself in danger and all of you guys too. But, actually, I did help Elsa in a way. But in the wrong way."

"Wha-What do you mean?" Olaf asked.

"I captured Elsa's sickness and I, myself, am poisoned. I was told not to be in cold climate, too late for that. I was so desperate to save her, I forgot the price itself…"

Everyone stood in shock. If would have been nice if she had told them earlier. They would have been safe in the castle. Anna sat down downhearted. She had made her friends feel worse. She eventually attempted to enjoy her last moments, but then, it wasn't worth it if she knew Elsa was in danger.

"I- I'm sorry. I-"

"It's ok, Anna" Olaf tried to explain. "You did what you thought was right and ,…. Failed miserably." He finished politely, yet insulting.

"Wait, we can still escape." Kristoff announced.

The brown-robe man stupidly left the key there, giving them a chance to escape.

"Here, We're free. Now, let's go back and help Elsa."

**With Elsa**

"Al-Already?" Elsa cracked.

They were already arriving. The kingdom of Stornway, the kingdom of Weselton, The kingdom of The Southern Isles, the kingdom of Cerillia, and finally, the kingdom of Haven. Each with an estimated amount of 500,000 men. Elsa shivered. She seemed strangely fine. Ever since she left The Valley of The Living Rock, she hadn't lost control. But that was the least of her worries. She was about to be at war with 2,500,000 men. She decided she didn't want her innocent army involved. She, alone, would face it on her own. She didn't want to hurt them, they were mistaken and convinced of an idea so absurd. She had to fight them _without_ doing a single scratch.

**Southern Isles**

"Hahaha. Disguising as that old troll was a good idea. I hope he's learning his lesson. Ha. Giving Anna and Elsa those fake potions was a GRAND idea. Good thing I came in time to ask Elsa her choice. They'll both die. Elsa will go crazy in no less than an hour. Anna will freeze to death and I…. I will be the KING of Arendelle!"

**_How's it going? I'm not sure myself! Review if you think something should happen. I decided Chapters will come daily. Be sure to tune it to find out what happens next. Thanks!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5! I put this and chapter four up today 'cause I didn't put one up yesterday. Sorry! I honestly don't know how many chapters this'll have. Hmm.. We'll have to see… This is mainly Anna and company's POV. Well, Enjoy!_**

**Chapter 5: Anna's Farewell?**

They were all rushing to the castle. Well, at least _trying_ to. Sven couldn't have riders on him due to the weather and Olaf disassembled a couple of times. Anna didn't know whether or not could she continue. The wind and cold atmosphere was too much and eventually felt like she was slipping away.

"HOW FAR ARE WE?!" Olaf shouted while adjusting his carrot nose.

"Well.. I do-don't kn-know. The m-map flew aw-away earli-earlier." Kristoff attempted to explain.

He wasn't sure whether to impossibly explain to Olaf or help Anna. She was so far behind and couldn't keep up. He then went back a couple of feet to get with her, but was pulled up front again by the harsh wind. She then disappeared in view. Anna couldn't go any further. She tried slowly fast-walking, but tumbled to the ground unconsciously.

**At The Palace**

Elsa was in pain again. In her own thoughts. Anna was captured, being tortured at worst. Her hair was fully brown. Her powers were weak and going away. Elsa began to tear up and ended her torrential snow hurricane. This was of help to Anna. The sound of bursting doors got her afraid once again.

"I want NOTHING to do with you! I-"

"We know!" They interrupted." You want our land to yourself! We won't let that happen in the name of-"

"I want nothing to do with your land! You're all misunderstood! Hans tricked you all, I swear! If you leave, no harm will be done and I can assure you, I will NOT take your kingdoms."

"How do we know this isn't a cover?"

"Go home and you'll see!" Elsa pleaded.

"Capture her!"

"No! Please!"

**Back with Anna **

"Anna!" Kristoff shouted.

The storm had ended and it was easier to walk around. He was then pursued by Olaf and Sven, who tried to keep up. Anna was tired, cold, and afraid all at once. She found herself at the ground and not anyone in sight. _'So this is it?_' she thought. She tried her best, and yet, as Olaf said, she had failed miserably. Then she saw Olaf, Kristoff, and Sven next to her.

"You're Ice-cold!" Olaf started.

"Come on, you'll be ok, I gotcha." Kristoff added as he began to carry her. But he was then stopped.

"No… I can't go on. The potion is t-taking effect. It's not wor-worth it. I-… Save Elsa. Save the kingdom, _please, Kristoff…" _Anna ended faintly.

With that, Anna was gone. Olaf lost his cheery cheer-up grin and frowned sadly. Sven sat down and let out a noise. Kristoff just sat there, frozen, with a pale, lifeless Anna in his arms, and said nothing.

**(Flashback)**

_"__Anna, come on!" Olaf cried._

_"__Alright! I'm comin'!" Anna joyfully responded._

_Olaf led Anna into the garden, in which, in ice, said_

**_'_****_Happy Birthday'_**

_Anna squealed happily and repeated thank you many times. _

_"__Well, Elsa helped… with everything… BUT I PLANNED IT OUT, so all credit goes to me!" Olaf bragged._

_"__Well, hands down, I love it. Where's everyone else?"_

_"__Well, they didn't bother to show up because they're busy planning-"_

_Sven came and, with his hoof, shut Olaf up._

_"__Hmmm, so you don't mind if I go in the castle… would you?" Anna said suspiciously._

_"__Actually, I do mind, so no."_

_"__But I live there."_

_"__Oh My GOSH! Me Too! Wait, No! Don't" Olaf shouted, holding Anna's leg to prevent her from going in the castle._

_Anna rushed inside the palace only to see it empty._

_"__Surprise!" Elsa, some servants, and Kristoff said melodically._

_"__Oh my!"_

_Everyone greeted her and gave her gifts, and more importantly, Chocolate._

_"__Thank you all! Elsa, I love the chocolate, and the ice sculpture."_

_"__Freshly made with everlasting love from my own hands. Though, the ice itself didn't come from me…" Elsa said, looking dramatically at Kristoff. Anna was confused._

_"__So, where is it from? And what did Kristoff do?" Anna said obliviously._

_"__Kristoff, Silly, Even I knew." Olaf pointed out._

_"__Um… Well… I uh." _

_Anna left a small peck on his cheek. Kristoff stopped talking at smiled lovingly at her._

_"__Thank you, and thanks to you all. I hope we get to spend EVERY holiday with each other." Anna said sweetly._

_"__Trust Me," Elsa began. "We'll ALWAYS spend time together until the day we die."_

**Present **

"Anna?" Olaf said in a cracking voice.

Kristoff was still quiet, only, with a river of tears running down his cheek. After thinking a while, he began wiping his eyes and finally spoke.

"Let's go." He said sternly

"What? We're just going to leave Anna here?"

"No, we're not. She's not dead. She CAN be saved." He added, picking her up and putting her on Sven." We're going to find out who did this… because that was NOT Pabbie."

"What!? How do you-"

"He doesn't have potions that can transport illnesses, nor does he secretly advise someone to do a sacrifice. Remember that noise we heard? Something happened during that time. Someone is out there, and I want to know who."

**_Sorry its short but computer's freezing a lot! I'll have chapter 6 up by tomorrow and longer. Have a suggestion? Leave one in the reviews! Thanks!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi! Sorry for the last chapter… but new Chapter is done! God! I'm almost till the end! Well, Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 6: Attack!**

"No, please!" Elsa cried.

It was too late. They were already after her.

"We are NOT leaving until your head is on a silver platter!" yelled a soldier.

"Yes…. You ARE!" Elsa yelled in fear as she produced a snow monster even scarier than Marshmallow with the last of her magic.

"Monster! Monster! AHH!"

Three soldiers were pulled and frozen to ice. Then Elsa froze. She had killed three innocent mistaken people because of her, and partially Hans. She stopped and ran outside.

"Coward! You can't run from this!" the rest yelled.

She ignored them, but when she looked forward, her face was filled with horror. Many of her subjects were imprisoned. The rest of the soldiers were waiting for her. She was forced to Surrender. Her powers didn't work and she felt weak. She blacked out.

**Meanwhile…**

"So, what are we going to do?" Olaf asked.

"I-I don't know… we'll find out once we see Arendelle." Kristoff replied.

They were half-way to Arendelle and were surprised when they finally got there. The place was full of soldiers. Kristoff looked at Anna, then Olaf and Sven. Giving a hopeful look, he said…

"Wait here, and keep her safe."

"Where are ya going?"

"To help Elsa, Anna would… want me to." He ended.

"But-"

"I'll be back, Olaf." He reassured.

After that he went running towards Arendelle.

At Arendelle

"Okay, Hans, you win… I'll marry you…" She felt like vomiting while saying those words. "… and let you rule… Arendelle. Just don't do anything to-"

"Anna, yes. Fine… Cerillia, Weselton, Southern Isles, Stornway, and Haven! I have defeated her. You can return home and rejoice!"

Elsa let out a river of tears. What had she agreed to?

"Now, where were we? Ah, yes, Anna. I'll her back by-"

"Hans!"

"Who are you? I've seen you before… Well, no matter. Elsa, we will have our marriage privately tomorrow. Then we'll talk about Anna. I have the antidote to the potion I poisoned you and Anna with."

Now Kristoff was angry. Now he knew who was responsible. Before he was able to attempt to murder or at least hit him hard, Elsa spoke up.

"You-You poisoned Anna TOO!?" Elsa yelled.

"Well, of course."

"How about now? Does it work if she'd dead?" Kristoff said impatiently with his eyes closed, trying not to lose control.

"She-She DIED?! Hans, you said-"

"I did not know she was dead, but yes, it'll heal her. AFTER we are married."

Elsa did not want to marry him, but she had to. Now that Anna was dead, she had to more than ever.

With Olaf

"Sven, do you think if we tell Elsa to fake cry and hug her, she'll come back to life? Because I think Kristoff is crazy if he says she isn't dead. She looks pretty dead to me."

Sven let out some noises.

"I guess not then. Oh look, the people are leaving. I didn't even get to introduce myself and say I like warm hugs."

Then Sven, sensing that something is wrong, bit Olaf and put him on his back along Anna and went racing to the castle. Coincidentally, Kristoff was running in the same direction to get Sven and Olaf. He was confused once Sven passed him. He stopped running up, wondering if that was imagination.

"Hi, Kristoff! Bye, Kristoff! Sven, I wonder why he is going up the hill, anyway." said Olaf as Sven still sped down the hill.

"What the? Wait, Sven, Olaf!"

Night-time

Elsa was afraid. She stood up all night thinking what will be of tomorrow. She would be forced to marry. She couldn't escape this. Anna's life would depend on it. Or, is there another way? She thought long and hard. Then, an idea formed. She would tell Olaf and Kristoff right now.

"What!? Are you sure? You want to risk it?" Kristoff asked in shock.

"I don't know, Elsa. Is it going to work?" Olaf continued.

"I am positive it'll work. Plus, I won't be married because it's not going to count and once that's done, since it's a private marriage, I'll have him give me the antidote and have him arrested then after." Elsa explained.

Olaf and Kristoff exchanged looks before looking at Elsa. They were still weirded out that her hair was brown, and didn't say anything.

"So, what do you say?"

"Yes! I wanna help! It'll be like old times! Like when we were kicked out of your palace and were thrown off a cliff!" Olaf exclaimed.

"Y-You were thrown… off a cliff!?" Elsa said in shock.

"Yeah… Anna got him a bit mad…" Kristoff added.

"Got who mad?"

"Marshmallow!"

"Who's Marshmallow?"

"The big scary snow monster you made."

Elsa was still confused. But there were much more things to worry about. And that was in 10 hours. They kept on discussing the plan until hey knew exactly what to do and when to do it. It was now the day. And it was now time to put the plan into action.

_**I know I screwed up the story at one point, but that's what happens to newbies! Review, please. I want to hear your thoughts. Good or… Bad.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here's Chapter 7! This is where the problem is solved. Review Please, Thanks!**_

**Chapter 7: At Last**

Elsa's plan was about to go into action. She got up in the morning and dressed properly. She wore Arendelle's usual attire instead of her blue gown. She went into the hallway only to find Hans.

"Are you ready? I can't WAIT to be king." He said in a smirk.

Elsa forcefully give a fearful smile, then looked into one of windows. Kristoff and Olaf were there signaling that there were prepared. Elsa closed her eyes and went into the town square. She was led into the chapel with only a few people which looked like citizens and dignitaries from the Southern Isles. She didn't expect people to be here. She nodded to the fake priest, who then nodded back, for he was also in the plan. Then it began.

"Do you take Queen Elsa of Arendelle to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness-" and so on.

"Of course!"

" And do you, Queen Elsa of Arendelle take Prince Hans of the Southern Isles to be-" and so on.

"I…" She looked at the back of the chapel. Kristoff was there with a couple of guards and held Anna. "I-do.."

"With the power vested in me, I know pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now-"

"No thanks." Elsa said.

"Now, Sign the paper and the antidote is all yours."

Elsa began writing her name in the sheet that, instead of declaring the marriage vows, said that Hans were not to return to Arendelle or he will spend eternity in prison.

"Now you." Elsa said in a smirk.

"Of course!" Hans said as he signed the false proclamation. "Here's the antidote, not that I care about Anna, just so you can stop whining."

"Ok, thanks! Now, get out of Arendelle. Guards!"

Elsa froze his legs as a couple of guards came and put him under arrest.

"What?! No! You can't throw a king in prison! We are officially married! I demand-"

"Actually, you signed a treaty saying you are to leave Arendelle and never return or otherwise, face the consequences."

"But-"

"You were foolish enough as to not read the paper. They were such minor sized letters that you just went on. Kristoff! Give this to Anna."

"Ok, I'll take her to the castle."

Elsa nodded as he brought her to the castle.

"As for you, You will depart from Arendelle, immediately."

"I get you back, Queen Elsa! If it is the last-"

"Be quiet! Let's see what your eldest brother thinks."  
"Oh no.."

**At the Palace**

Kristoff got the antidote and poured it down her mouth. It took a few minutes before it took effect. Her skin were now regaining its color as she slightly opened her eyes. Olaf was there too, and gasped excitingly as she was being revived for the second time. She finally regained consciousness as she spoke.

"Olaf? ... Kristoff?" She said weakly.

"Anna! You're alive! Wait, are you alive?" Olaf asked.

Anna giggled. "Um, I think so…" she teased, mocking his words. "Yes, Olaf, I'm alive."

"Thank goodness 'cause I was worried for a second that you were still dead."

"Thank Elsa. She came up with a plan to retrieve the antidote while pretending to marry Hans."

Anna stood up.

"Ma-MARRY!? HANS!?" Anna said in shock. "What exactly _happened_ while I was out!?"

"Many, _Many_ things. I tell you later." Kristoff reassured.

She smiled and hugged them both.

**Later**

"Elsa! Elsa! Elsa!" Anna yelled.

"Anna!"

They both hugged.

"I so glad you're here! I heard that you were forced to MARRY Hans. I'm glad you didn't."

"Yes, now he's being sentenced to life in prison. Good thing out of this, right?" Elsa laughed.

"Yeah! I'm so happy, I could _die_!"

"Anna, don't die on me again." Elsa said with a sarcastic tone.

"I won't. Honest!"

They both laughed. Until Olaf and Sven came.

"Hello! Let's give warm hugs!"

They did so and they noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Kristoff?" Elsa asked, practically speaking for Anna.

"Right here." Said a voice.

Anna turned around and ran towards him.

"Kristoff! Where were you?"

"I just went to see my family." He smiled "Sven! I said to wait!"

He saw all of them, including Elsa, smile and laugh towards his direction. How could he end up befriending these nice people after years of being alone? He had Anna and partially Elsa to thank. If she hadn't caused the winter, he wouldn't have met Anna and embark on the crazy journey that would eventually lead to this.

"Kristoff," Elsa began." I can't thank you enough for what you've done to help us all. Would you like to stay in the castle with us?"

Kristoff was speechless. Live. In the castle. The castle. With them. He's so used to the outdoors that a sudden change would be… weird.

"I appreciate it, but-"

"No, I insist, but if it makes you feel uncomfortable, I am not forcing you."

Kristoff smiled and hesitantly accepted after a few convincing. They were happy and in peace. They finally got to enjoy the time to spend with each other. They were finally free.

_**How was it? Good? Bad? Could have been better? Let me know. Tomorrow I'll have some sort of epilogue to end this story. Thanks for reading, guys!**_


	8. Epilogue

_**Here's the LAST chapter to the story. Sort of like an epilogue, Sort of. It's short for that same reason. Enjoy.**_

**Epilogue**

**Anna sat peacefully in the meadow, absorbing the fresh spring breeze April brought. It was just the year and a half before that they've been in danger. But that time was gone. No Hans, No invading kingdoms, and no threats. Elsa was happily thought of good by the neighboring kingdoms and Hans, well, nothing much but got removed from his title and forced to serve eternity in prison. Anna smiled. Life was now enjoyable.**

"**Hi, Anna! Want a warm hug?" Olaf said.**

"**Hey, Olaf. Just don't squeeze me to death. I've died about two times **_**already**_**." Anna teased.**

**He did so and sat next to her. They talked about the adventures they've had and what's yet to come. Olaf mentioned something that caught Anna off guard.**

"**What?" Anna said in shock.**

"**What you heard, Anna. About 3 princes are in line to marry you and I think a million for Elsa." He stated.**

**She just laughed. They probably just wanted the chance to live in a flourishing kingdom with a queen with beautiful magic. She said they didn't stand a chance. She learned from previous experiences that a rushed marriage may not be the best idea.**

"**Mmhm. And then, they'll claim they just wanted to be king and then try to get rid of us. Then after saving the day twice, the second time, Kristoff will beat them up." She said. Just repeating history.**

"**Yeah… By the way, where is he?" Olaf asked.**

"**Kristoff is-"**

"**Not Kristoff! Sven! Where's Sven?"**

**Anna smiled as Olaf left to go find him. The Kristoff appeared.**

"**Hey, Anna." He began**

"**Hi… where've you been?"**

"**Getting these." He said while pulling out Anna's most favorite chocolate of all time.**

"**Mmm… Caramel.." She said dreamily.**

**After a long talk. They decided to revisit the 'Hot Spots'. They passed by every place they'd passed during their adventure. The Valley, the cage, the North Mountain, with Elsa's Ice palace being last. There, they stared at each other. To break the silence, Anna smiled lovingly as Kristoff pulled out a small box out of his pocket.**

**The End**

_How was the story? Good? Bad? Could have been better? Let me know. If I can get enough reviews, I'll make a second story/part leaving off at the last sentence. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
